Datei:Into The Groove Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Into the Groove by Madonna is featured in Puppet Master, the seventh episode of Season Five. It is sung by Pamela Lansbury. Everyone disagrees with Kurt's decision to perform at Callbacks for their debut launch as his Madonna-cover band. Rachel seems eager with Kurt, but Elliott, Dani and Santana aren't interested. Kurt gives them a vision of every seat being occupied and Pamela Lansbury singing Into the Groove at Callbacks as everyone cheers, claps and enjoys their performance. Kurt hallucinates and sees his vision as Santana, Elliott, Rachel and Kurt sing with Dani singing as she plays the keyboard. At the end of the vision, Kurt is filled with joy and excitement before he is brought back to reality as Blaine calls him on his phone. LYRICS: Kurt: And you can dance, for inspiration Come on, I'm waiting! Kurt with Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt (with Pamela Lansbury): Music can be such a revelation Dancing around you, feel the (sweet sensation) We might be lovers if (the rhythm's right) I hope this feeling never (ends tonight) Elliott (with Rachel): Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see) I'm tired of dancing here all by myself Tonight, (I wanna dance with someone else) Kurt with Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt (with Pamela Lansbury): Gonna get to know you (in a special way) This doesn't happen (to me every day) Don't try to hide it, love wears (no disguise) I see the fire burning (in your eyes) Elliott (with Rachel): Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free (Pamela Lansbury: feel this free) (At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see) I'm tired of dancing here all by myself (Pamela Lansbury: all by myself) (Tonight, I wanna dance with someone else) Kurt (with Rachel) and Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, (yeah!) Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? (Yeah!) Elliott with Kurt: Live out your fantasy here, with me Just let the music set you free Touch my body and move in time Elliott and Kurt with Pamela Lansbury: Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Elliott, Kurt and Rachel and Pamela Lansbury: Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Now I know, you're mine Kurt: You've got to Kurt with Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt: You've got to Kurt and Rachel with Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Boy, you've got to prove Your love to me, yeah Get up on your feet, yeah Step to the beat Boy, what will it be? Kurt: You've got to Pamela Lansbury: Get into the groove Kategorie:Videos